Cyberspace
by Person3162012
Summary: She met him in an online chat room. She waasn't old enough to be in there, but she was. He wants to meet her. Will he still love her when he finds out she's twelve? But if he does, will the Labyrinth accept her as Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I decided I'm gonna treat Snow like the other characters in Labyrinth. She'll be like Sarah. Sometimes she falls in love the Goblin King and someone else. Sometimes she'll meet the Goblin King a different way. Anyway, it came to me and Snow's character had to be used instead of Sarah because... well her age is the main conflict. Oh, just read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but Snow.

She met him in an online chat room. Technically, she wasn't supposed to be in there because it was for people 15 plus, but she was bored and no one her age, save Tara, could understand her even if they tried, which they didn't. But he was different. He seemed to always know what to say that would make her feel better. He seemed so honest and true. Snow felt bad for deceiving him. Though she had never actually lied to his face about her age, but she was in a chat room that said she was above fifteen when she was only twelve. She would never forget when they met in the chat room.

Toughgirl818: Hi!

Rexcoboli: Hello.

Toughgirl818: I'm new here. Do you come here often?

Rexcoboli: Whenever I get the chance, not that it's often. I have many duties I often attend to.

Toughgirl818: Story of my life. Every time I try to do something my mom calls me to empty the dishwasher or something stupid like that.

Rexcoboli: There are countless rug rats running around here nonstop. I never have a moment of peace.

Toughgirl818: Oops that's my mom again. Can you be in this chat room at 2:00 pm eastern standard time tomorrow?

Rexcoboli: I'll be here.

Snow and he had talked over cyberspace nearly every day since then. They got to know each other very well and Snow always felt as if she could tell him everything. So she did. Well, everything except her personal information (i.e. address, age, phone number) although she had given him her second e-mail (the one her mom didn't know about) and her town, figuring it wouldn't matter considering there were many girls who lived there and he thought she was older. He was kept a secret from everyone except Tara. And only she and Tara knew that she had fallen in love with him. One day, Snow's fantasies and dreads came true all at once.

Toughgirl818: Hey, Rex. What's up?

Rexcoboli: I need to meet you, TJ.

Toughgirl818: ...

Rexcoboli: In person. Meet me at Giant Eagle Market District on Saturday at noon. I'll be in the corner of the dining area closest to the outdoor seating area.

_Rexcoboli has left the chat room._

Snow froze and her stomach dissolved as she read his words. He wanted to meet? In person? This was bad. She felt like she was gonna throw up. She was twelve. He was probably at least eighteen, at the very least. What if he didn't believe her? What if he hated her for deceiving him? This would not end well. She thought, giving in to sleep.

XxXxXx

Jareth could sing! He was finally going to meet TJ! He had refrained from spying on her as he had quickly learned that she valued her privacy. He studied her like a project, taking notes on her preferences and researching her online. Not that the latter worked very well. She seemed to only exist in that chat room, so he met her there as often as he could. He could tell she was very careful and didn't give any information that would lead him to her, but he would finally meet her! There was much preparation to be done so he walked out of the throne room and straight to his room to prepare because what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl.

Short, I know, but I wanted to start it. And this is what I got. Rex coboli means king of the goblins in latin and she calls him Rex for short. TJ is her nickname because Toughgirl, but TJ sounds better than TG so, yeah. Please review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Snow woke up and felt sick to her stomach. Today was Friday. The day before her life was over, the last day she had someone close, the day before she would lose Rex's trust. She sighed. Tara might as well know. Tara! That was it! She could meet Rex with Tara! This way _if_ Rex turned out to be a creepy stalker (even though she knew he wasn't) or something she would be with someone so he couldn't do anything! She had read about young girls being kidnapped by stalkers they found online, thinking they were friends. She didn't want _that_ to happen to her. She dialed Tara's number into her iPod phone app as she was not allowed a phone. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey, Snow, what's up?"

"Ya know Rex?"

"Yeah."

"He wants to meet me at Giant Eagle."

"Awesome! You can finally meet him!"

"Tar, you're an idiot. I'm _twelve_! He thinks I'm like eighteen, I think. At least fifteen! He's probably like early twenties! I can't go meet him alone! You need to have a sleepover tonight so you can meet him with me! _Please!_ He wants to meet me _tomorrow_!"

"Fine, I'll go ask."

"Me too."

"..."

"..."

"They said ok."

"Clear here. See you tonight." She hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. It was summer so Snow spent the day in her room reading. At four o'clock Tara finally came.

"Hey, stranger!"

"'Sup, Tar! Come on! To the sanctum!" Snow greeted and dragged Tara to her room.

"Sanctum?"

"Forget it."

"Spill."

"Just look, ok? I saved the convo."

_Toughgirl818: Hey, Rex. What's up?_

_Rexcoboli: I need to meet you, TJ._

_Toughgirl818: ..._

_Rexcoboli: In person. Meet me at Giant Eagle Market District on Saturday at noon. I'll be in the corner of the dining area closest to the outdoor seating area._

"Then what happened?" Tara asked, sitting on the bed.

"He left the chat room." Snow told her. "This is going to be _awful_. Let's talk about something else." she suggested and the girls talked until eight o'clock when Snow suggested they sleep so they would be alert tomorrow.

Saturday morning 6:00 A.M.

"Tar, wake up." Snow said, gently prodding and shaking her best friend.

"What time is it?" Tara asked groggily, propping herself up on her elbows.

"6:00 A.M.."

"Then _why_ are you awake?" she asked, plopping herself back down and rubbing her eyes.

"I can't sleep. You know Rex is everything to me."

"I also know you get up to early." Tara sighed.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Snow stated decisively.

"Have fun." Tara wished half-heartedly. Snow took her typically long shower full of thoughts of how Rex would take her age. Snow came back into the room and woke the sleeping Tara. "What time is it now?"

"Six thirty." Snow replied as she sat on the bed fidgeting.

"You are never gonna leave me alone. Let's get up." she sighed.

"Cool, let's play monopoly." Snow suggested as Tara raised her eyebrows. "I need to do something to get Rex off my mind."

"Fine." Tara agreed and three and a half hours later, Tara was bankrupt and Snow won, as usual. They ran downstairs and took as long as physically possible to eat their small breakfast. And they were out the door walking to Giant Eagle at 11:30. They stopped the park that was on the way to Giant Eagle to review the plan at 11:40.

"Okay so you go in, sit at a table with a clear view of Rex and I. Then I go in and sit with Rex and you make sure nothing happens." Snow explained.

"And if something happens?" Tara asked.

"Scream, get help, ya know. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"No, but I don't have a choice." Snow sighed.

"It'll be fine." Tara reassured as they walked up the big hill that stopped at the Giant Eagle parking lot. "Me first."

Snow waited a moment, took a deep breath and walked through the glass doors.

Cliffhanger! Grrr. To get Snow's perspective I've been listening to The Story of Us by Taylor Swift and I'm so anxious! Anyway, I'll start working on the next chapter now. Please review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Snow waited a moment, took a deep breath and walked through the glass door._

She turned to the corner and saw him. He was gorgeous. He had softly spiked blonde hair that was short on top, but long on the sides and pale skin. He was thin yet masculine. And in his thirties! She thought mentally slapping herself. She walked over to his table and sat down.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked politely.

"That depends, are you Rex?" she asked confidently, although she didn't feel it. _At all._

"You're TJ?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes." she answered with half a glance at Tara who nodded encouragingly.

"How old are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Twelve. You?"

"_Twelve?_ _My_ TJ is _twelve?_" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, how old are you? Normally, I wouldn't ask, but you do know my age." she stated.

"Age is but a number." he replied, avoiding the question. She gave him a hard look. "You really are TJ. I'm 2,476,093,158." Another hard look. "I'm twenty-one." he lied.

"So how's the hoard?" she asked, trying to get the topic off age.

"Fine." he replied airily. "I have my sister watching them."

"I have trouble believing one person can watch how many six year olds?"

"Several thousand." he sighed and rubbed his face exhaustedly with his hand.

Snow laughed. "I know what you mean. When I help with MOPS (mothers of preschoolers) I'm always with the newborns to two years and it's a miracle if fifteen minutes goes by without anyone crying."

"No, literally several thousand." he replied seriously.

"You're serious?" she asked and he nodded. "You have _several thousand_ six year olds being watched by _one_ person?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes." he confirmed.

"And they don't get hurt?"

"Not typically. They're very hardy." he answered carefully.

"Hardy six year olds?" she asked with a skeptical raised eyebrow and he nodded. "Are they all boys?"

"No, just mostly boys." he replied.

"And the parents are ok with this?"

"They have none."

"So you look after several thousand hardy, mostly male, six year old orphans for a living?"

"In a way." he replied, evasively.

"In a way?"

Rex sighed. "Did you ever bother to look up my screen name?"

"Yes, it means king of the goblins in Latin. I think it's a cute name considering your 'in a way' job."

"No it's literal." he sighed.

"You expect me to believe that you're the king of the goblins?" he nodded and she got up from her seat. "Tara, come on." she called looking half afraid, half insulted. "We're leaving." and with that they walked out the glass doors leaving Rex alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth was beyond excited. He had poofed into the woods near Giant Eagle so as not to alarm people by simply appearing. He walked out of the forest and saw two little girls sitting on a park bench talking. He smiled. He couldn't wait to meet TJ. He walked up the the big hill and sat down where he promised he would. He checked the wall clock. 11:50. She would be here in ten minutes. She loved being punctual. He sighed lovingly thinking of her. They had gotten to know each other so well. He couldn't wait to sweep her off her feet and make her his queen. They door opened with a click and one of the girls from the park walked in and sat down. He sighed and checked the wall clock. 12:00. She'll be here any second. The door opened with a click, but Jareth was disappointed again. She looked like the other girl from the park. She looked around and sat down at his table.

I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked politely.

"That depends, are you Rex?" she asked confidently.

"_You're_ TJ?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes." she answered with half a glance at the other girl who nodded encouragingly.

"How old are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Twelve. You?"

"_Twelve_? _My_ TJ is _twelve_?" he asked incredulously. That wasn't possible. Online they had talked about so much. She was so grown up. He had expected an eighteen year old. At _least_. She was so real and down to earth yet she loved magic online. She was a mystery and intriguing. She _couldn't_ be twelve!

"Yes, how old are you? Normally, I wouldn't ask, but you do know my age." she stated.

"Age is but a number." he replied, avoiding the question. She gave him a hard look. "You really _are _TJ. I'm 2,476,093,158." he answered truthfully. Another hard look. "I'm twenty-one." he half-lied. He was the Fae equivalent to the human twenty-one.

"So how's the hoard?" she asked, obviously trying to get the topic off age.

"Fine." he replied airily. "I have my sister watching them."

"I have trouble believing one person can watch how many six year olds?"

"Several thousand." he sighed and rubbed his face exhaustedly with his hand. There were simply too many.

Snow laughed. "I know what you mean. When I help with MOPS (mothers of preschoolers) I'm always with the newborns to two years and it's a miracle if fifteen minutes goes by without anyone crying."

"No, literally several thousand." he replied seriously. 'This is gonna go over well.' he thought sarcastically.

"You're serious?" she asked and he nodded. "You have _several thousand six year olds being_ watched by _one person_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes." he confirmed.

"And they don't get hurt?"

"Not typically. They're very hardy." he answered carefully.

"Hardy six year olds?" she asked with a skeptical raised eyebrow and he nodded. "Are they all boys?"

"No, just mostly boys." he replied, trying not to think how bad the population would be if there were as many boys as girls.

"And the parents are ok with this?"

"They have none."

"So you look after several thousand hardy mostly male six year old orphans for a living?"

"In a way." he replied, evasively.

"In a way?"

Jareth sighed, he might as well go full on with the truth. "Did you ever bother to look up my screen name?"

"Yes, it means king of the goblins in Latin. I think it's a cute name considering your 'in a way' job."

"No it's literal." he sighed.

"You expect me to believe that you're the king of the goblins?" he nodded and she got up from her seat. "Tara, come on." she called the other girl, looking half afraid, half insulted. "We're leaving." and with that they walked out the glass doors leaving Jareth alone.

XxXxXx

Tara and Snow walked out the glass doors, turned and walked back in through the front doors.

"So much for leaving." Tara remarked as they sat down in the seating area near to the candy section.

"I know, but I don't know what to do. I've told you Rex is everything to me, but he just told me in all seriousness that he's the king of the goblins." Snow sighed.

"Seriously?" Tara asked.

"Yep." Snow replied, defeatedly.

"Go talk to him." Tara suggested.

"I just told you I can't. I left him. Here I was worried about my age and he took it well, but when he told me about his 'job' I left."

"I think he still wants to talk to you." Tara said, knowledgeably.

"How do you know?"

"Because he's right there glancing at you every five seconds." Tara replied and motioned to him with a nod. And so he was.

"Fine." Snow sighed and walked over to him.

"Hello." he greeted, as though she hadn't just left him and she was just a stranger asking for directions.

"I'm sorry." Snow said quietly. "You said you were the king of the goblins and it kinda scared me how serious you were, but if you really are Rex I believe you. Because the Rex I know would never lie to me about something like that." Rex _almost _blushed, but he caught himself.

"Would you like to see my kingdom?" he asked. Snow looked at Tara and they silently agreed Tara would get help if Snow wasn't back soon.

"Yes. I would love that Rex." she replied as she took his offered arm, but before he poofed them away, he pulled her into a kiss. Surprised, Snow gasped and in went his tongue. She melted into him as he explored her with slow meaningful strokes. Snow felt the world twirl around them as they traveled across the dimensions. He tasted like chocolate, citrus, masculinity, and magic. Snow didn't want it to stop, but eventually, they had to breathe. She broke the kiss gasping for air and looked around. "Wow."

**Long chapter for this fanfic, even if most of it is the last chapter from Jareth's perspective. Oh! And the kiss was added to appease my friend! (she knows who she is!) Please tell me what you think in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow." Snow breathed.

"Wow what?" Jareth asked as though expecting critism.

"I don't know. Just everything." she answered as she surveyed the room around them. "Hey! You kissed me!"

"Couldn't help myself." he answered smugly.

"Forget it." Snow rolled her eyes.

"This is my throne room." Jareth told her as he gestured everywhere.

"Very impressive." Snow said, nodding as an awkward silence fell on both of them. Neither were what the other had expected. "Sooo... where are the goblins?"

"Invading my sister's castle." he said with a sly smile. "She was on me about meeting you and I told her I couldn't leave the goblins. She offered to babysit the and I expect she's regreting her decision." he laughed.

"Well, she hasn't appeared and demanded you take them back yet so either things are going great or maybe they tied her up." Snow joked.

"Fingers crossed for the latter." Jareth agreed and they laughed, but soon the silence came again. "What is your real name?"

"Snow." she answered absently.

"I'm-" he started, but Snow interupted.

"It's best I don't know." she cut in.

"Why?"

"Cuz when my mom asks who I like I always say: 'I don't know his name yet' and she thinks I mean I haven't met anyone who-" she stopped, realizing she had just admitted she had a crush on him. "who is nice enough to make a decent friend." she amended, but it was too late.

"So you like me?" he asked.

"...as a friend." she answered carefully.

"That's not what you meant." he countered.

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Let's agree to disagree." Snow compromised.

"Ha!" Jareth shouted triumphantly. "You have never settled on an argument with me before which proves you know I'm right."

"Maybe I'm just having an off day." she suggested.

"You're TJ. You never have 'off days.' _You_ are always up for a debate." he told her smugly.

"So I like you." Snow sighed. "You like me." she ventured bravely, even though she was very uncomfortable accusing someone of his age of that.

"I never said I didn't." he agreed.

"So you do."

"Would you like to stay here?" he offered.

"What? Don't change the subject!"

"I said, would you like to stay here?" he asked again.

"As in, forever?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I can't. I told Tara I'd be back soon and I'm only twelve years old and I have school and family and responsiblities and friends and... I just can't. At least not now." Snow finished.

"If not now, when?"

"When I'm older, at least eighteen, maybe twenty-one. I don't know. Maybe we should just stick to chatting online." she sighed.

"For now." he agreed. "Let's get you back to your friend." he said, offering his arm, which she took.

In a shower of glitter, they appeared in they same spot they had disappeared from.

"Snow!" Tara screamed.

"SHH! Don't make a scene!" Snow told her.

"Where'd he go?"

"He's right-" Snow tarted, but she realized Rex hadn't come back with her. "He's attending to his kingdom."

"What happened? He kissed you!" she shouted, jumping a little.

"Not here, Tara! At the park." Snow told her as the two friends left and headed straight for the park.

**That was really short, but really hard. I have writers block and I don't know where I'm going so if you have any ideas, PM me or (if you don't have an account) write it in a review. Please review! It helps me keep writing! ;)**


End file.
